duelo de venganza
by anti-dey
Summary: Los padrinos mágicos y antipadrinos tendrán que unir sus fuerzas para derrotar a los pixies … y a vicky!....timmy se enamora en medio de este conflicto
1. Comienza el caos

Hola

Esta en mi primera fans… espero que les guste no soy muy buena en esto XD

Capitulo 1

Comienza el caos

Con este trabajo sacare una A- dijo timmy muy contento

En ese momento aparecen sus padrinos mágicos

Hola timmy – dice wanda al mimo tiempo que observa en trabajo de su pequeño ahijado

Que bonito montón de tierra…miren tiene dos orejas – dijo acercándose al trabajo de timmy

No…no es un montón de tierra es un castillo y esas no son orejas son torres – dijo un poco molesto por el comentario de cosmo

Disculpa timmy - dice cosmo un poco apenado

Ya es hora de que vallas a la escuela…quieres que te acompañemos – dice wanda

Si- dice timy mientras toma su trabajo y su mochila

Mientras tanto en otro lugar de la tierra para ser más exactos en una isla alejada de la sibilasación

Creo que es hora de nuestra venganza y de apoderarnos de la tierra y el mundo mágico – dice un misterioso sujeto que estaba frotando entre las sombra

Si señor es hora… que tiene planeado hacer –dijo otro ser que estaba cerca

Pienso unir nuestras fuerzas con una jovencita que nos ayudara a nuestros cometidos- dice salido entre las sombras el pixie

Gran idea señor – dice el ayudante de este saliendo de la sombra

"puf"- los dos desaparecen

Mientras tanto en la casa de la malvada vicky

Creo que tengo todas mis herramientas para cuidar al tonto de timmy -dice colocando algunas herramientas de tortura en una mochila rosa

"puf " – aparecen los pixie

HAAA- grita aterrada vicky comenzando a mover las manos como demente

Hay que callarle – dice uno de los pixie

Si señor- dijo el otro pixie – "puf"- hace aparéese una cinta gigante que amarra a vicky y le taca la boca

Tranquila…solo queremos que te unan a nosotros – dice el pixi

mmmm- viky aun esta un poco espantada

Queremos que nos ayudes a deshacernos de timmy – dice este desamarrando a vicky

Que son ustedes dos- dice un poco mas tranquila

Somos pixies – dicen los dos

Pixies!!...son algo extraños- dice viky observando a los dos pequemos seres vestidos de gris

Que dices nos ayudas a destruir a timmy, conquistar la tierra y en mundo mágico – dice el pixie

Y que ganaría yo además de la satisfacción de destruir a timmy… y que es el mundo mágico??... dice vicky muy interesada

Después te exprimamos que es el mundo mágico – dice uno de los pixie

Esta bien…pero Quero que me den el cincuenta por ciento de las ganancias – dilo vicky con una gran sonrrise

Señor que hacemos – dice el pixie un poco preocupado

No te preocupes…esta bien te daremos el ciencuenta por ciento de las ganancias – dice el pixie un poco alegre

Este bien…me uno a ustedes y cual es cual es su plan para destruir al tonto – dice vicky muy interesada

Mientras tanto en la casa de timmy

No puede ser otro f – dice desanimado, tirándose a la cama

No te desanimes cariño – dice wanda tratando de hacer sentir bien a timmy

Es cierto… otra f para la colección – dice cosmo pegándola en un libro repleto de puras f

Tac tac – tocan a la puerta de timmy

Cosmo y wanda desaparecen

Timmy tu papá y yo tenemos que salir así que te cuidara vicky– dice la mamá de timmy

NOOOOOOOOOOOO – grita aterrado timmy

* * *

Continuara…

Espero que les aya gustado es primer capitulo

Pueden dejar sus reviews

* * *


	2. dominio

Dominio

Capitulo2

Adiós timmy en un rato Llega vicky – dijo su mama y su papa salido rápidamente en el coche

No…por que nunca puedo acompañarlos – dice sentándose en la cama

Aparéese cosmo y wanda

No te preocupes timmy – dice wanda animando al pequeño

Es cierto...Nosotros te cuidaremos….verdad Philip - dice alegremente cosmo, mientras abraza a su moneda

Ha…si Philip nos ayudara – dice wanda observando a su esposo

Que extraño – dice timmy asomándose por la ventana – vicky nunca se tarda

Es cierto – dice wanda mientras se acerca ala ventana

Quizás se le olvidó y no va a venir – dice cosmo que esta limpiando a Philip

Después de media hora

Ya se le hizo muy tarde- dice wanda mientras ve a timmy

Es cierto eso significa – dice timmy muy alegre

Que??... comeremos budín – dice cosmo saltando como loco

No… que la casa es toda nuestra hay que divertirnos- dice timmy mientras que sale de su habitación a toda velocidad

Siiii – dices los dos padrinos alegremente saliendo detrás de su ahijado

Mientras tanto en la casa de vicky

Comprendes el plan- dice pixie mientras saca su celular

Si…esto va a ser muy fácil –dijo vicky sonriendo malvada mente

Si…hay que comenzar con nuestro plan – dijo uno de los pixies alegándose de vicky los dos pixies desaparecen con un "poof"

Muy bien es hora de ir a preparar todo – dice vicky mientras toma unos documentos

Mientras que en el mundo mágico

Que pasa más…. Vuela mas rápido - dice Jurgen mientras lanza rayos con su barita o más bien cetro

Ya no puedo mas… decía Binky casi llorando

Cerca de allí

"pool" aparecen los dos pixies

Señor es hora – dice uno de los pixie marcando varios números en su celular

Si…es hora que todos los padrinos mágicos nos la paguen – dijo mientras observaba todo el mundo mágico

"poof" – el mundo mágico comienza a perder sus colores poco a poco y comienza a tener solo tonos grises

Jurgen estaba tan acopado asiendo sufrir a Binky que no le ponía atención a lo que pasaba a su alrededor

MÁS RÁPIDO PEQUEÑO DEBILUCHO- grito jurgen

Ya no pudo mas – pensó binky mientras tratada de bolas más rápido

Desde una cierta distancia los observaban los pixies

Son unos tontos no sean dado cuanta de lo que esta pasando – dice el pixie a su compañero

Tiene razón señor…esto va hacer muy fácil- dijo el otro pixie

Jajaja – comenzaron a reír los dos pixies mientras veían como el mundo mágico se volvía un mundo gris y los padrinos mágicos que estaban en las zonas que eran totalmente grises comenzaban a desmayarse

Esto no solo va a afectar al mundo mágico – dice uno de los pixies

Por que lo dice señor??- dijo algo dudoso si compañero

Como sabes usamos una magia muy poderosa que no solo afectara al mundo mágico y a la tierra también afectara a otro mundo que esta cerca de estos –dijo el pixie menestras disfrutaba la escena de la destrucción de mundo mágico

Continuara….


	3. Como el veneno

Como el veneno

Capitulo 3

Ya comprendo quiere decir que también el mundo anti-mágico será nuestro…verdad señor – dijo el pixie que estaba disfrutando también de la escena de desastre

Si….mi estimado socio…espero de qué vicky ya haya hecho su parte – dijo el pixie

En el jardín de su casa vicky se encuentra haciendo un revoltijo de sustancias

Creo que ya son todas las porqueras que tenia que revolver…espero que esto funcione- se quejo vicky mientras vertía la sustancia en un recipiente de perfume

Con quien probare esta cosa?? – se pregunto vicky observando a su alrededor

En ese momento paso por la calle enfrente de su jardín A.J

Jajaja….ya tengo a mi primera victima – murmuro vicky mientras se dirigía hacia A.J

Hola tonto –saludo vicky

HAAA- grito aterrado A.J – noo…vicky…e…Quiero decir…hola vicky – dijo algo nervioso

Te traje algo muy rico – comento, se acercó mas a A.J y se lo dio a tomar a la fuerza

Que asco sabe a… - no pudo terminar la frase ya que se quedo inmóvil como estatua

jajaja…. Me pregunto cuando tardara en hacer efecto?? – se pregunto vicky observando detenida mente a A.J por un largo rato

En otro sitio muy lejos de hay llamado anti-mundo mágico se encontraba anti- cosmo tomando como siempre té

Quieres otra taza de te querido?- Pregunto anti-wanda mientras comía un libro con los pies

No… y deja de estar comiéndote mis libros- se quejo anti-cosmo mientras se acercaba a anti- wanda y le quitaba el libro que esta se estaba comiendo

Pero es que saben tan ricos… aunque están algo secos – dijo alegremente anti-wanda sonriendo y dejando ver sus dientes todos chuecos

Hay anti-wanda…es el noveno libro que te comes este día – dice mientras trata de limpiar el libro destrozado cubierto de saliva

Lo siento querido…desde hoy comeré sándwich y tazas de té " anti-poof"- apareció una taza de té y se la comenzó a comer

NOOO…anti- wnada es mi taza de té favorita – dejo caer su libro destrozado y fue a salvar los que quedo de su taza de té

Ops…perdón querido…de veras que soy una tonta y simple te causo puros problemas – algo apenado dijo anti-wanda mientras comenzaba a verse sus lindos ojos con lágrimas

Anti-cosmo sigue abrazando los restos de su taza de té y observando tirado su libro destrozado con cara de pocos amigos y después voltea a ver a su querida anti-wanda

No te preocupes querida – dijo anti-cosmo dejando caer su destrozada taza, acercándose a si esposa sonriendo un poco

Gracias – anti-wanda abrazo a su esposo y este le correspondió el abrazo

En ese momento anti- poof" apareció anti-jurgen

Anti-cosmo y anti-wanda dejaron de abrazarse

Que sorpresa…a que debemos tu visita – dijo anti-cosmo mientras veía a su esposa recoger en desastre que hizo

Hay un problema…todo el anti-mundo mágico se esta poniendo gris y eso no es todo – cometo anti-jurgen algo asustado

A que te refieres con eso? "Anti-poof" – pregunto anti-cosmo mientras aparecía una taza de té

Todos los que se acercan a las zonas que están grises se desmayan y después de un momento comienzas a actuar raro – dijo anti-jurgen mientras comenzaba a morder su barita

mmm…esto si es un problema – dijo anti-cosmo algo preocupado y tomo y poco de su té

Mientras en la casa de timmy todo era una gran fiesta

Deseo muchos globos de diferentes formas y colores – dijo timmy mientras recorría toda su sala sobre un carro de carreras

Esta bien timmy " poof" – hizo aparecer muchos globos wanda que se encontraba comiendo chocolate

Esto es fantástico…verdad Philip – dijo mientras que le daba pudín a su moneda

Si esto es genial…que bueno que vicky no vino – comenta timmy mientras comienza a nadar entre los globos

No… Philip ya te ensuciaste tendrás que bañarte otra vez "poof" – dijo cosmo desapareciendo junto con su moneda

A donde fue cosmo? – pregunto timmy que seguía entre los globos

Su fue a bañar a su moneda nuevamente…cosmo es un tonto – dijo wanda mientras comenzaba a comerse un gran pastel de chocolate

En ese instante se escucho un carro que llego

TIMMY YA LLEGAMOS – grito su mamá mientras sacaba desmayado a su papá

O no mis papás ya llegaron….wanda deseo que todo este limpio – dijo timmy mientras corría de un lado a otro

Esta bien querido " poof" – wanda izo desaparecer todo lo que el pequeño había pedido para divertirse en granda mientras sus padres no estaban

"poof" que paso – dijo cosmo que apareció con su moneda escurriendo en agua

En ese momento los papás de timmy abrieron la puerta

Ho no – wanda y cosmo desaparecieron

Hola timmy…y donde esta vicky? – pregunto su mamá mientras llevaba arrastrando a su marido

Haa…se acaba de ir…que le paso a papá?- dijo timmy observándolo desmayado

No se… se bajo del carro para admirar un extraño árbol de color gris y se desmayo-Comento su mama algo preocupada

Que extraño…un árbol gris!!...murmuro timmy

Dijiste algo timmy?- le pregunto su mamá mientras trataba de hacer reaccionar a su esposo son una cubeta de agua fría con todo y hielos

No nada…boy a…ir a jugar a mí cuanto – respondió timmy mientras salía corriendo de la sala en dirección a su cuarto


	4. Extraño suceso

Capitulo 4

Extraño suceso

COSMO, WANDA- grita timmy mientras entra a su cuarto

"poof" aparecen los dos padrinos mágicos

Que pasa timmy? – pregunta wanda viendo al pequeño algo preocupado

Te sacaste otra f… para la colección "poof" – dijo cosmo muy contento apareciendo el libro repleto de f

COSMO – le gritan timmy y wanda algo molestos

HAAA….yo no dije nada "poof"– contesta cosmo, desapareciendo el libro y comenzando a ponerse algo nervioso

Timmy ya puedes decirnos que te pasa – dijo wanda observando un poco seria a cosmo

HAAA… no me veas así de feo – dice mientras se esconde debajo de la cama de timmy

Lo que pasa es que mi papá se desmayo al acercarse a un árbol gris – comento timmy mientras se sentaba en su cama

Un árbol gris!!...eso es algo raro – contesto wanda

TIMMY – grito alguien desde el jardín de timmy

Quien será??- timmy se asomo desde su ventana y pudo ver que era Tootie – que es lo que quieres…ve a molestar a alguien mas – dijo timmy algo molesto

Es que están pasando cosas muy espantosas y extrañas en mi casa – contesto tootie

No me importa que este pasando en tu casa – dijo timmy algo fastidiado

Pero es que muy casa se esta poniendo toda gris y hay están tus amigos que se comportan muy raro – dijo la pequeña antes de ponerse a llorar

Que!...gris…wanda crees que vicky tenga algo que ver con lo que le paso a mi papá - murmuro timmy a wanda que estaba cerca de el

Lo mas seguro es que si – contesto

Tootie… espérame en un rato mas bajo – dijo timmy antes de alejarse de la ventana

Miren lo que encontré debajo de la cama – dijo cosmo saliendo de debajo de la cama de timmy todo sucio

Que es lo que encontraste? – pregunto timmy observando a su padrino

Encontré un oso de peluche que le falta un ojo, un carro que le faltan las cuatro llantas y mucha suciedad – contestó sacudiéndose y colocando todo lo que encontró sobre la cama

Vamos hay que investigar que esta pasando – dijo timmy saliendo de su cuarto

Esta bien "poof" – dicen cosmo y wanda, se trasforman en gatos y salieron detrás de timmy

Timmy a donde vas? – le pregunta su mamá al ver al pequeño salir de su cuarto a toda velocidad

Haaa…jugar – contesta sin dejar de correr así el jardín

Esta bien diviértete – le dice su mamá mientras trata de despertar a su esposo

Ya en el jardín

Timmy mi amor por que tardaste tanto en llegar – doce Tootie mientras ve su reloj

No seas dramática no tarde – replico timmy mientras se acercaba a ella

Y esos gatos? – pregunta la pequeña observando al gato verde y rosa

Haa…son mis nuevas mascotas….muy bien explícame que es lo que esta pasando en tu casa? – pregunta timmy

Además que mi casa se esta poniendo gris, tus amigos parecen zombis y le obedecen en todo a vicky sin protestar…también tus tontos amigos están trasformando mi casa en una mazmorra, tengo mucho miedo – contestó mientras se lanzaba así timmy y lo abrazaba fuerte mente

No me abraces loca – dijo mientras se quitaba de enzima a tootie

Timmy mi amor me ayudadas verdad? – le pregunto viéndolo con ojos un poco llorosos

Si te ayudare…quiero que me esperen en el jardín trasero de tu casa en un rato iré – dijo el pequeño mientras se alejaba de la niña seguido por sus dos gatos

Esta bien amor hay te esperare – contesto esta dirigiéndose nuevamente a su casa

Cosmo, wanda, esto se esta volviendo en un problema mucho mas grande – comento algo preocupada timmy

"poof" regresan a su estado original cosmo y wanda

Si…tenemos que actuar rápido cada minuto que pasa esto se esta complicando mas – dijo wanda

Pero que podemos hacer? – pregunto cosmo al mismo tiempo que se mordía las uñas

Por horita tenemos que investigar mas…vamos con tootie – dijo timmy dirigiéndose a casa de la pequeña

Esta bien" poof" - se trasformaron nuevamente en gatos wanda y cosmo y siguieron a su ahijado

Mientras tanto en el mundo mágico Jurgen por fin se a dado cuenta de lo que esta pasando y se estaba enfrentando contra los pixies y los padrinos mágicos trasformados recientemente en pixies los cuales eran demasiados.

No me podrán ganar todos ustedes son unos debiluchos pixies – dijo jurgen mientras lanzaba poderosos rayos pon su barita mágica, pero su poderosos ataques no les causaban mucho daño a sus enemigos.

No podrás contra nosotros – dijo un de los ex padrinos que ahora es pixie al mismo tiempo que atacada a jurgen con ayuda de todos los demás.

Jurgen no solo era superado por número sino también por fuerza ya que por alguna extraña razón los seres mágicos que se terminaban de trasformar en pixies eran muy poderosos.

No puedo perder – murmuro jurgen mientras seguía atacando

Los pixies estaban agotando a jurgen que ya se estaba notando algo cansado y ya no la quedaba mucha energía, poco a poco comenzó a darse cuanta que lo que decían los pixies era cierto el solo no podría con todo ere ejercito – "poof" - así que prefirió desaparecer de ese lugar

En otra parte del mundo mágico

Se encontraba Binky

Esto…es…ho…horrible- tartamudeó mientras se escondía en un callejón

"poof" apareció jurgen – pequeño debilucho en lugar de esconderte aquí como gallina podrías haber ido a ayudarme- dijo al mismo tiempo que lo tomaba entre su fuerte mano

Es cierto señor…soy una gallina – dijo Binky

ESTO NO ESTA BIEN – grito jurgen mientras continuaba apretaba a Binky

Señor….no puedo respirar – dijo Binky dificultosamente

CÁLLATE PEQUEÑO LLORÓN – contesto jurgen apretándolo mas fuerte

Todo el mundo mágico era un caos había madrinos mágicos, corriendo, volando desesperados tratándose de salvar había algunos mas desmayados otros que se habían trasformado en pixies y atacaban sin importarles el daño que podían causar.

"poof" aparéese juanisimo

Y tu que quieres? – pregunto jurgen sin dejar de apretar a Binky

Quiero saber que es lo que esta pasando… mi hermosura no soporta esta locura – dijo algo dramático

Continuara…


	5. Impotencia

Capitulo 5

Impotencia

Eres un fastidio…lo único que podemos hacer en estos casos es – no pudo terminar su frase ya que fue interrumpido por Binky

Seguir pelando con todas nuestras fuerzas – dijo este mientras trataba de liberarse

Si eso podríamos hacer pero somos muy pocos y ellos son demasiados hay que irnos de aquí a planear nuestro contraataqué – contesto jurgen algo enfadado y observando la gran destrucción

Jamás pensé escucharte decir que iban a huir como ratas asustadas – comento juanisimo mientras se admiraba su hermosas manos

QUE DIJISTE –grito jurgen tomando a juanisimo con su otra mano y apretándolo fuertemente

Yo… yo …solo dije que es una gran idea – contesto con mucha dificultad

Eso esta mejor… quiero que recorran las partes de mundo mágico que aun no están gris y les digan a los demás que se dirijan inmediatamente a …donde será bueno? – dijo jurgen mientras trataba de pensar en algún buen lugar

Padrinos ir a Hawai nenecito un poco de sol – dijo juanisimo

Ya lo tengo díganles que nos reuniremos un la isla que esta cerca del caribe…Que Esperan vayan Ahora "poof"– dijo antes de soltarlos y desaparecer

Si señor "poof"- juanisimo y Binky también desaparecieron

Mientras tanto en el anti-mundo mágico, en uno de los pocos lugares que aun eran seguros

Que aremos esto esta afectando cada momento mas a nuestro mundo – opino algo histérico anti-Jurgen

Tranquilízate… tiene que haber una solución para todo esto – comento anti-cosmo tratando de no desesperarse

Tiene razón mi lindo anti-cosmo… hay que tranquilizarnos – dijo mientras comenzaba a comer un gran sándwich

Anti-wanda…no tienes otra cosa que hacer además de comer todo el día – dice anti-cosmo mientras ve a su esposa comerse el sándwich de una sola mordida

No…además me encanta comer de todo un poco por eso tengo figura de modelo muy bien formada – dice mientras camina sensualmente cerca de anti-cosmo

Hay anti-wanda abecés pienso que tienes cuatro estómagos – dijo anti-cosmo mientras miraba a su mujer caminando de una forma muy sensual

Quizás si tengo cuatro estómagos que felicidad – comento anti-wanda mientras comenzaba a dar pequeños saltos de felicidad

Hay anti- wanda eres una tontita…muy bien hay que hacer algo antes de que nosotros también nos trasformemos en unos pixies – dijo anti-cosmo mientras observaba a si alrededor

Esto cada momento se esta poniendo peor hay que hacer algo ya…no quiero terminar trasformado en un odioso pixie – dice jurgen al mismo tiempo que comienza a ponerse mas nervioso

Es cierto yo tampoco quiero ser un pixie – dijo anti-cosmo al mismo momento que ve a anti- wanda y a anti-jurgen algo preocupados

Querido esto ya no me agrada hay que irnos de aquí… nos están invadiendo los pixies- dijo anti-wanda abrazando a su marido

Que hacemos? – dijo anti-jurgen mientras se acercaban a ellos unos anti-padrinos trasformados en pixies al mismo momento que comenzaba a ponerse gris donde se encontraban

Los pixies los radiaron y comenzaron a atacar, el primero que contesto al ataque fue anti-cosmo seguido por su esposa y anti-jurgen

Son demasiados… no podremos contra todos – dijo anti-jurgen al mismo tiempo que lanzaba rayos de energía negros

"anti-poof" – anti-cosmo coloco una barrera de energía que les ayudaría a estar a salvo por unos instantes

Estamos a salvo que felicidad – dice anti-wanda

No por mucho en un instante desaparecerá la barrera – dijo anti-cosmo al mismo tiempo que trataba de mantener la barrera con el poder de su barita

Ahora que hacemos – dice anti-jurgen

Ve i busca a los demás anti-padrinos y diles que se dirijan a la isla de la destrucción "anti-poof" – dijo antes de desaparecer junto a su querida anti-wanda y al mismo tempo desapareció la barrera

Entendido "anti-poof"- dijo anti-jurgen antes de desaparecer

Mientras tanto en la tierra para ser más exactos en la casa de vicky

" anti-poof" llegan los dos pixies

Hola – salida uno de pos pixies a vicky

Ha…hola… ya hicieron la parte del plan que les tocaba – dijo vicky que se encontraba sentada en es sillón tomando una minorada que trixie le preparo

Claro…ahora solo falta comenzar construir nuestro gran imperio y destruir a timmy "poof"– dijo el jefe pixie mientras trasformo la ropa de los zombis en trajes grises

Señor… ya es hora de es segunda fase del plan – comento el otro pixie

Por su puesto que si hay que hacerlo ya…vicky necesitamos la segunda sustancia que hiciste – dijo el jefe pixie observando como la chica disfrutaba de tener tantos zombis bajo su control

Aquí esta espero que esto también funcioné como todo lo demás – dice vicky mientras sigue tomando su laminada

Es hora vamos "poof"- desaparece el jefe de los pixie junto a su compañero

"poof" aparecen los dos pixies en un bosque

Hagámoslo – dijo el jefe de los pixies sacando su celular

Si señor – contesto su compañero sacando igualmente su celular

Tiraron la sustancia en una piedra u usando sus celulares una gran explosión que hizo que se abrieran dos puertas que se dirigían al mundo mágico y anti-mundo mágico

Esto va a ser fantástico jefe – dijo el pixie alegremente

Si…esos tontos padrinos y anti-padrinos no pueden hacer nada para detenerlos están impotentes ante nuestra gran fuerza e inteligencia – dice el jefe de los pixies

Hay que celebrarlo… podríamos ir a relajarnos y desfrutar de nuestra victoria en un restauran – opino el pixie esperado la respuesta de su jefe

Es una buena idea además ya nadie nos pude detener "poof" – después de decir esto los dos pixies desaparecen

Continuara….


	6. Desastre y secreto

Capitulo 6

Desastre y secreto

"poof" aparéese jurgen en la tierra

Por fin un lugar dónde todo esta normal – mormuro mientras caminaba tranquilamente, no duro mucho su tranquilidad ya que cercas de hay había humanos trasformados en zombis - Que!!...no puede ser aquí también hay pura destrucción esos pixies son unos locos "poof" – dice jurgen al mismo tiempo que se trasformo en una piedra ya que los humanos se dirigían hacia donde el se encontraba

Mientras tanto en el jardín de tootie

Esta tardando mucho mi amor – dijo tootie mientras observaba desde su jardín su casa que ahora era toda una mazmorra

Hola tootie – saludo timmy – ti casa se ve algo terrorífica - comento mientras observaba con mucha atención la casa o mas bien mazmorra

Si…todo esto es culpa de vicky – indico la pequeña

Hay que entrar – timmy se dirigió así la entrada de la terrorífica mazmorra

No timmy…no vallas es muy peligroso – dijo tootie mientras tomaba fuertemente a timmy de la mano

El pequeño solo se le quedo mirando por un instante – tenemos que entrar – dijo mientras se soltaba de tootie

Es que todos los que entran se vuelven un unos zombis – dice tootie

Creo que cambie de opinión….no hay que entrar – comento mientras se alejaba de tootie

A donde vas amor? – pregunto tootie siguiendo a timmy

A resolver este problema – respondió – no me digas mi amor…. ha y no me sigas quédate aquí

Pero timmy tengo miedo llévame con tigo – dijo la pequeña

No, no y no…quiero que te quedes – el pequeño comenzó a correr dejando muy otras a tootie

Creo que fuiste muy duro con ella – dijo wanda mientras corría a un lado de timmy y cosmo

Ella tubo la culpa es una fastidiosa – comento timmy sin dejar de correr

Es cierto las mujeres son fastidios y algunas algo regañonas como tu – se quejo cosmo mirando fijamente a su esposa

Cosmo...si no me vas a ayudar mejor no hables – replico wanda – timmy será mejor que regreses por tootie le puede pasar algo malo

Creo que tienes razón...hay que regresar – indico timmy regresando así el jardín

Tootie estaba tiste en su jardín sin saber que hacer en ese instante pudo ver a timmy que regresaba así donde se encontraba ella

Timmy mi amor regresaste – corrió al encuentro de su príncipe

Ven… acompáñame y no me digas mi amor - dijo timmy dirigiéndose de nuevo junto a Tootie y sus padrinos así el centro de la cuidad

En las orillas de la cuidad aparecen anti-cosmo y anti-wanda

Esto esta mejor aquí no hay pixies – dijo felizmente anti-wanda

Si…pero este lugar no me agrada hay mucho silencio – indico mientras comenzaba a ver a su alrededor

A mi no me molesta es silencio – comento anti-wanda

Fue una mala idea venir a este lugar – dijo al darse cuenta que también la cuidad estaba perdiendo sus colores

No otra vez – se quejo anti-wanda – estos tipos ya me están cayendo demasiado mal

Esto es una locura – comento anti-cosmo observando a lo lejos un grupo de humanos zombis

Si y mas eso – dijo si mujer señalando así donde venían un grupo de padrinos y anti-padrinos trasformados en pixies

Tienes razón eso es mucho mas raro – respondió – con que mundo mágico también esta en crisis!

Que hacemos? – pregunto anti-wanda

Hay que irnos y buscar otro lugar donde podremos estar un rato tranquilos – indico anti-cosmo

"anti-poof" los dos desaparecieron

Mientras tanto en el bosque

Tontos zombis…por que no se van – pensó jurgen al notar que no se iban y ya tenían mucho rato hay – ahora que recuerdo no tengo por que estar aquí…soy un tonto puedo desaparecer "poof" – desapareció

Cerca del centro de la cuidad

Timmy donde vamos – dijo tootie que seguía corriendo junto a timmy y sus dos extraños gatos

No se…solo se me ocurrió venir al centro – indico timmy

Ha…esta bien amor – contesto tootie muy contenta por estar junto de su amado timmy

No soy tu amor – se quejo timmy

Un numeroso grupo de zombis apareció delante de ellos

Que asimos amor? – pregunto tootie al mismo tiempo que abrasaba a timmy

No soy tu amor – quitándosela de enzima, observo a los lados y se dio cuenta que los estaban radiando, esto era un gran problema, no podía pedirles ayuda a sus padrinos, ya que si alguien se enteraba que tenia padrinos mágicos, esto provocaría que se los quitaran

Tengo miedo – comenzó a llorar la pequeña

Timmy – dijo cosmo – no te quiero espantar más pero si nos quedamos aquí será nuestro fin

Ti…ti…timmy…tu…gato…ha…hablo!!- tartamudeó tootie señalando al mismo tiempo a cosmo, mientras los zombis se acercaban mas

Timmy se quedo en silencio no sabia que decir, cosmo lo metió en un problema mas.

Wanda no dijo ni una sola palabra pero se notaba que quería decirle a cosmo que había hecho una tontería

Me tendré que arriesgar – pensó timmy – cosmo wanda deseo estar en el centro de la cuidad – indico, observando triste a sus padrinos sabia que jurgen vendría por ellos

Si timmy "poof"– dijeron wanda y cosmo al mismo tiempo que desaparecieron

Mientras tanto el un callejón que se encontraba en el centro de la cuidad

"anti-poof" aparecieron anti-cosmo y anti-wanda

Este lugar apesta – comento anti-wanda al mismo tiempo que observaba lo que había a su alrededor

Si…por el momento es el único lugar seguro en esta cuidad – comento anti-cosmo

"poof" aparecen cosmo, wanda, tootie y timmy

Mira amor ya recibimos visita – comento anti-wanda que observaba a los recién llegados

Si…es de mala educación llegar sin avisar – respondió anti.-cosmo

Que significa esto??- pregunto tootie que se encontraba demasiado confundida no entendía que estaba pasando


	7. Confusión

Capitulo 7

Confusión

Ha…tratare de explicarte…ellos son cosmo y wanda… – comenzó a dicen timmy tratando de explicar lo mejor posible a la pequeña, la cual estaba muy atenta a lo que el le decía, después de un rato ya le había terminado de contar lo mas importante- ya comprendiste

Si…así que ellos son tus padrinos mágicos y ustedes son anti-padrinos – dice tootie observando a los dos seres que habían regresado a su estado original y a los otros dos que eran mas extraños por su tono de piel azul

"poof" timmy perderás a tus padrinos por haberle contado a alguien mas sobre su existencia – apareció jurgen que se decidió a quítale sus padrinos estaba preparado para desaparecerlos

Jurgen… esta en momentos de crisis quieres hacer tu voluntad - índico anti-cosmo que como siempre queriendo enfurecerlo

Y que están haciendo ustedes dos seres que causan pura mala suerte en la tierra? – mientras seguía apuntándoles con su barita para desaparecer a los padrinos de timmy

Es siento aun no te has enterado…la tierra y el mundo mágico no son los únicos afectados también es el hati-mundo mágico

Timmy…no entiendo? – pregunto tootie que nuevamente esta confundida

Ha…después te explicó- respondió timmy

Esta vez los pixies han hecho un gran desastre que tendré que resolver…pero primero en que estaba…a si timmy – no pudo terminar su frase ya que fue interrumpido

No me los quite – dijo timmy muy triste ya que no quería que le quitaran a wanda y cosmo

No nos queremos ir – dijo wanda

Es cierto Philip tampoco no se quiere ir – dijo cosmo al mismo tiempo que movía los brazos de un lado a otro

Estaban tan ocupados discutiendo este asunto y los demás observando que nadie se dio cuenta que el lugar se estaba poniendo gris y al primero que le llego el efecto fue a jurgen que se desmayo

Creo que le dio sueño – comento cosmo al ver que jurgen se desmayo

Cosmo cerebro de bambú…jurgen se desmayo – respondió anti-cosmo

Eso es bueno – fijo cosmo acercándose a wanda un poco mas tranquilo

Por que lo dices? – preguntó timmy sin comprender muy bien a cosmo

Por que como esta inconsciente no podrá alejarnos de ti- respondió el padrino de cabello verde

Es verdad…pero lo malo es que ahora se va a trasformar en pixie – dijo wanda alga preocupada

Tienes razón….ho no…chico miren – dijo timmy señalando las zonas grises que estaban mas cerca de ellos

Esto no es bueno – comentó cosmo mientras se ponía detrás de wanda para protegerse

Cosmo…no te escondas detrás de mi- dijo wanda mientras que observaba a su marido escondido detrás de ella

No los quiero preocupar mas pero tenemos compañía – dijo anti-wanda cuando se dio cuenta que se acercaban a ellos unos zombis y pixies

Timmy…amor que aremos?- pregunto tootie a su querido amor

No soy tu amor…cosmo, wanda hay que atacar no podemos seguir huyendo- indico el pequeño mientras los pixies se preparaban para lanzar su primer ataque

Yo prefiero huir – comento cosmo

Cosmo…esta bien timmy hay que atacar…será mejor que te escondas junto a tootie – dijo wanda

Los pixies comenzaron con el ataque, lanzaban rayos grises, bolas de fuego por medio de sus celulares, los zombi también tacaron lanzando rayos negros de sus manos y bolas de electricidad, cosmo y wanda contraatacaron

Tootie ven – dijo timmy llevando a la pequeña detrás de unos botes de basura para estar seguros

Hay que escondernos- dijo anti-wanda que esquivaba con algo de dificultad los ataques

Hay anti-wanda en verdad eres tonta…hay que atacar – indico al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a lanzar rayos negros a los pixies y zombis

La batalla continuaba, cosmo lo era muy bueno para la puntería y no lograba darle a los pixies y zombis, pero algo que si sabia muy bien era esquivar los ataques al igual que wanda pero con una pequeña diferencia que ella si tenia muy buena puntería.

Mientras tanto anti-cosmo no tenia ninguna dificultad esquivando y atacando a los pixies su esposa anti-wanda se distraía fácilmente y no se concentraba en apuntarles a los pixies y zombis.

Cada uno de ellos asían su mejor esfuerzo para terminar con los pixies y zombis que eran muy numerosos

Son demasiados – dijo wanda mientras seguía esquivando los ataques con algo de dificultad ya que se encontraba algo agotada

Padrinos… - mormuro timmy desde su escondite, desde donde podía ver como sus padrinos luchaban

COSMO – grito wanda al ver que su esposo recibió algunos cuantos ataques directos, se dirigió así donde se encontraba – amor te encuentras bien – dijo angustiada

Si…solo me duelo un poco la cabeza – comento poniéndose de pie y continuando luchando

Ya me canse- se quejo anti-wanda que le daba demasiada dificultad esquivar los ataques

Deja te quejarte – dijo anti-cosmo que aun continuaba atacando y esquivando los ataques con algo de dificultad

Que pasa?- pregunto wanda al notar que dejaron de atacarlos

Creo que se están preparando para atacarnos con más fuerza – indico anti-cosmo

Eso no es bueno para nosotros...esto va a ponerse feo – dijo cosmo comenzando a morderse las uñas

Si – fue lo único que dijo anti-wanda

Los zombis y pixies atacaron nuevamente pero ahora sus ataques eran más poderosos y eran más rápidos esquivando los ataques

Esto no puede ser son mucho mas fuertes – dijo wanda esquivando algunos ataque, pero fue alcanzada por algunos de ellos provocándole pequeños heridas

WANDA- grito cosmo que observaba como su quería wanda era golpeada por los ataques, quiso ir a su rescate pero no pudo ya que un rayo lo alcanzo y lo mando directo al suelo.

NO…PADRINOS- grito timmy salio de su escondite

Timmy no vallas- dijo tootie tratando de detener a timmy

Tengo que ayudarles- contesto el pequeño

Y como piensas ayudarles…lo único que aras es preocuparlos si están en medio del enfrentamiento – indico tootie – será mejor que te quedes

Tienes razón- timmy regreso al escondite

Continuara…

* * *

Nota: continuare con el fic el día 10 de febrero. Ya que estos días estaré ocupada entregar algunos trabajos y estudiar para mis exámenes.

El siguiente episodio saldrá otro personaje que les ayudara a luchas contra pos pixies y zombis, habrá un secuestró y muchas cosas mas.


End file.
